OPRE awarded a five-year contract to the Urban Institute to support the Administration for Children and Families (ACF) in increasing the number of evidence-supported interventions for the child welfare population by conducting rigorous evaluations and supporting the field in moving toward rigorous evaluations. Key project tasks include: Identification of priority areas and interventions ripe for moving to the next level of evidence; Review of existing evidence and feasibility issues; Rigorous impact evaluations of interventions; and Consultation around complex evaluation designs or statistical methods relevant for testing interventions in one or more sites. The results of the evaluations will be disseminated to meet the needs of ACF, policy makers, practitioners, and other key stakeholders. They will also be published in peer-reviewed journals, for inclusion in appropriate evidence reviews.